


Starlight in another world

by ArtyMissK



Series: Poems, Mathoms & Other Things [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain agonizing, unimaginable pain that's when it begins…well actually it began long before that when this particular young prince met the girl of his dreams along the road upon his returning to Erid Luin after a hunt…but that's a story for another time…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight in another world

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Where the reader had fallen into Middle Earth from 2014 and she had spent a lot of time with the line of Durin. During her time in Middle Earth she and Kili had grown strong feelings for each other, but during an afternoon in the Blue Mountains she just vanished without a trace leaving Kili heart broken. A few years later during the quest to reclaim Erebor when Kili is hit by Bolgs arrow he starts having hallucinations of her(reader). When he starts talking to her about a girl “walking on starlight in another world” and asks “do you think she could have ever loved me” he’s talking about his lost love (reader) because they never got to say goodbye.

~

 

Pain agonizing, unimaginable pain that's when it begins…well actually it began long before that when this particular young prince met the girl of his dreams along the road upon his returning to Erid Luin after a hunt…but that's a story for another time…

 

~

 

Sliding himself off of the ledge and into the waiting barrel below, the action causing the arrow in his leg to snap in two, the dwarves and their intrepid little burglar Bilbo plunge over the waterfall and continue down the rushing river, pursued by Bolg and his Orcs…

 

White hot pain courses through to his core as the barrel jostles in the tepid waters, bumping into the others Kili hears the battle raging around but is simply unable to help.

 

Slipping into a dream state Kili is once more reunited with his lost love who vanished without a trace leaving him heart broken and desolate almost a year ago.

 

Once the rivers current slows and the dwarves have safely made it ashore Kili falls to his knees, the pain from the arrow wound in his thigh to much to bear; but for as much as he would like to just throw his head back and simply _scream_ he does not want to be thought less of by his uncle Thorin.

 

“I’m fine, it’s nothing.” says Kili dismissively upon noticing Bofur’s look of concern.

 

“On your feet.” shouts Thorin suddenly breaking the uneasy silence “There’s an Orc pack on our tail; we need to keep moving.”

 

“Of course we keep moving, we’re so close to the mountain; _we’re so close_.” says the really rather wet, but still excitable mister Baggins.

 

“A lake lies between us and that mountain laddy. We have no way to cross it.” chuckles Balin in his ever grandfatherly tone, resisting the urge to pat the hobbit on the head.

 

While Fili quickly binds his brothers leg, Ori sits by the river and squeezes an insane amount of water from his knitted socks.

 

Unbeknownst to them, a man, Bard soon to be Bowman, sneaks out from the shadows and aims an arrow at Ori. Dwalin, holding a branch, leaps in front of the younger dwarf to protect him and begins to charge towards the man, who simply releases his arrow which embeds itself right in the middle of the branch, between Dwalin’s knuckle duster free hands.

 

“Do it again, and you’re dead.” says the mystery man threateningly.

 

Balin the ever wise and watching diplomat, who is standing near the edge of the group, sees the mans barge floating in the river and manages to convince him that they are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see kin in the Iron Hills and that they should be smuggled into Lake Town, closer to the mountain and thus conveniently away from the Orc pack.

 

It's difficult thing to smuggle thirteen drawrves and a hobbit into a small village but Bard seems to have done this before, many, _many_ times and soon the company find themselves in the safety of a warm if small house waiting for the man to return with their promised weapons.

 

He returns with an awkward looking rather wet package and lays it on the table loosening the wrappings he reveals a plethora of handmade ‘weapons’, although weapon may be a little strong as most of them are tied together with thick string. Looking at them in disgust Thorin asks “What is this?” motioning to the ‘armory’ in front of him.

 

“All iron weapons are kept under lock and key, this is all I have.”

 

Thorin and Dwalin share a look that says they have a plan and without a word the dwarves move towards the door but Bard stops them “There’re spies watching this house you mustwait till nightfall.”

 

Admitting defeat for the afternoon the dwarves begin to settle down. Wincing, Kili discreetly examines the bandage on his leg while making sure no one is looking, the wound has begun to fester and turn a strange blackish colour.

 

As night falls the dwarves sneak into the armory, and they begin collecting the man sized weapons stored there, the pain of Kili’s wound takes toll, and when his injured leg gives way he falls with a cry, alerting the guard to their whereabouts and they are bought before the Master who Thorin convinces to help and provide weapons and food in return for gold once they have retaken the mountain.

 

The following morning the anxious yet excited people of Lake Town crowd along the sides of the main channel as a boat is loaded with supplies for the dwarves to take to the mountain.

 

Marching proudly along the pier the brave and mighty dwarves begin to board the boat, but Thorin stops Kili before he can get join them saying he must rest as they cannot risk missing the window of opportunity.

“What are you talking about? I’m coming with you.” says Kili in shock that his uncle would even suggest such a thing, it's not his fault that he was injured making sure the company escaped Mirkwood.

 

“No.” says Thorin harshly.

 

Fili, already in the boat, turns to look at his kin as Thorin lays a gentle hand on Kili’s shoulder and smiles at him, but Kili looks shocked, heart broken and betrayed. As the future King boards the boat Kili turns away, with Oin immediately joining him on shore under the pretense of staying with the wounded and Fili firmly deciding to stay with his brother…and of course Bofur who managed to turn up late for the departure.

 

~

 

Upon hearing a knock Bard opens his door to find Bofur, Fili, Kili, and Oin on his doorstep “No. I’m done with dwarves. Go away.” he tells them firmly before trying to slam the door shut, but Bofur stops it with his foot.

 

“No, no, no! you must listen please, No one will help us; Kili’s sick…He’s very sick.”

 

“What do you need?” asks the bargeman, his compassion making him unable to turn away the sick.

 

“I need herbs, something to bring down his fever.” says Oin pushing past Bard to lay Kili on the dining table.

 

Searching through his box of medicines Bard calls out “I have nightshade, feverfew…”

 

“They’re no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?” shouts the old dwarf in slight panic.

 

“No, it’s a weed. We feed it to the pigs.”

 

“Pigs? Weed? Right, leave it with me!” shouts Bofur before running from the house in search of pigs and Kingsfoil, leading the Orc hunters directly to his kin.

 

Thankfully or not thankfully depending on your point of view Tauriel and Legolas have been hunting the hunters since they left Mirkwood, saving both the dwarves and children, as well as managing to kill more or less all of the Orcs.

 

“We must follow them they will lead us to their leader.” says Legolas to Tauriel before moving to chase the remaining Orcs without bothering to check if she has followed him.

 

Taking one last look at Kili she moves to follow her lord, walking straight into Bofur who by some stroke of luck managed to miss the fight _and_ find the little weed.

 

…“Athelas.” whispers Tauriel reverently examining the small handful of green plant.

 

“What are you doing…?” asks Bofur warily, it's been a strange few days, he hasn't really dried out yet and elves really aren’t what he wants or needs right now.

 

“I’m going to save him.”

 

“Save him?”  “Are you sure that's allowed?”  “But you’re an elf!” ignoring the panicked remarks of the present darrow, the she-elf pushes into the small house to heal Kili.

 

“Hold him down.” Instructs Tauriel, washing the Kingsfoil in boiling water. She approaches the injured dwarf and gently peals away the bandage and quickly examines Kili’s wound which is now black and festered, the poison taking hold quickly. As the others look on, Tauriel closes her eyes and begins to chant in Elvish while pressing the soaked Kingsfoil into Kili’s wound.

 

_“Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth.”*_

 

Kili screams and thrashes wildly in pain, though Tauriel continues quietly chanting, knowing she must finish her spell; as begins to works it's way into his system Kili calms down and in his dazed, pain induced state it seems as though Tauriel’s voice has become echoing and all-encompassing like a whisper on an afternoon breeze, and she appears to glow like a star. He stares at her, she is truly beautiful…but…no it can't be her…

 

Binding his leg with a clean cloth, Tauriel watches Kili as he shifts in his sleep and begins to appreciate that her feelings for the dwarf may be more than…well more than anything she’d ever experienced, he is certainly fetching in a way different to that of elves.

 

Kili, still exhausted lies on the table with his head in a basket of walnuts, opening his eyes and looks at Tauriel.

 

“Tauriel.”

 

“Lie still.”

 

“You cannot be her.” he says dismissively, a frown creasing his sweaty brow, causing Tauriel to look up in confusion. “She is far away. Sh…She is far, far away from me, and she walks in starlight in another world.”

 

“It was just a dream.” Kili slowly raises his hand and entwines his fingers with Tauriel’s, imagining them to be that of his lost love.

 

“Do you think she could have loved me?” is the last thing he whispers before falling asleep.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> So…….this lovely little idea was requested by bluetides, it's shorter than I planned but I deleted it by accident (it was one of those why didn't make a copy moments) and had to try and re-write it from memory (never a good idea!), I then promptly forgot about it during the read-along (which is a shame, I could’ve used it for the Kili bingo square). ☺ 
> 
> *Rough translation: May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him, may he be released from death.
> 
> Also I had to include the walnuts, maybe they have some sort of healing power when combined with elvish magic.
> 
> This does have a prequel that will be re-done as soon as I remember what I’d originally written, which is awful cause I written about 8 chapters.


End file.
